The Most Troublesome Thing Loving Her
by kenshinsgirl4life
Summary: One-Shot ShikamaruXIno ,Ino wants Shikamaru to meet her.Shikamaru ponders about Ino. Will he tell her how he really feels?


**The Most Troublesome Thing. Loving Her.  
**  
Hi this is my first One-Shot so hope its ok.  
  
It is ShikamaruXIno. My favorite pair is HinataXSasuke.  
  
But I was in a Shikamaru mood. Plus all that time I get to think at work sure helped lol.  
  
Special thanks to my best friend Lindsey who edited my grammer mistakes for me.  
  
Thanks Lindsey!!!! -  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.Much to my dismay.  
  
P.S. Well I have re loaded this story for some reason the whole thing wouldn't show up.  
  
So hopefully it will work this time. If for some reason it doesn't email me or IM me and I will send it to you.  
  
Thanks .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're going to go, right?" Asked a very impatient blond haired girl.  
  
"This is so troublesome." Replied the brown haired boy.  
  
"Great, I will see you there, then!" Said Ino.  
  
He stared at the girl with a very annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Whatever." said Shikamaru.  
  
Disagreeing with Ino always fell to deaf ears. She just assumed he would do whatever she said.  
  
He then promply laid in the grass lazily.  
  
He loved watching the clouds.  
  
They reminded him of pillows but with different shapes.  
  
_There's the 4th Hokage.. Heh, that one is Naruto eating ramen._ Thought Shikamaru, as he gazed at the clouds.  
  
_And that one that one is .....Ino......_ Thought Shikamaru, as a new batch of clouds passed by.  
  
He could have stayed like that forever; never moving.  
  
Never saying a word, and without a care for the world.  
  
But his friend Chouji wouldn't have it that way.  
  
"Shikamaru... Are you going to go with her?" Asked Chouji, between bites of his potato chips.  
  
Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh.  
  
He wished he could just do as he always did.  
  
Think about nothing important and watch the clouds.  
  
But he did not want to be rude to his friend.  
  
"No, that would be too troublesome." Replied Shikamaru, wanting to leave at that.  
  
"But, she thinks you said yes..." Said Chouji not giving up on the subject.  
  
"She assumes alot of things that aren't true." Argued Shikamaru.  
  
"I think you should go... It couldn't hurt. Maybe she likes you!" Defended Chouji.  
  
Shikamaru lazily sat up.  
  
"....." Replied Shikamaru. He didn't know how to answer that as of yet.  
  
Shikamaru carefully studied the blades of grass, flowing in the wind in front of his feet.  
  
He hated these times of the years when they had festivals.  
  
In his opinion, there was no point to them. He had fun, well, just being lazy.  
  
And the girls always acted weird around this time.  
  
_Why bother to go see a girl who just likes Sasuke?_ Thought Shikamaru.  
  
_But then again, Ino's nice... Some of the time._ Thought Shikamaru, as he began playing with a blade of grass.  
  
"Eh... Chouji, we all know who Ino likes.." Said Shikamaru with a lazy grin.  
  
But he wasn't smiling on the inside.  
  
Ino wasn't the most beautiful girl... She was, in a way, kind of plain.  
  
But he liked simple, plain girls.  
  
"Yeah.." Replied Chouji sadly, as he looked down at the ground.  
  
_Besides, Ino's loud, annoying at times, and lazy._ Thought Shikamaru.  
  
_But then again, I am lazy, so I like that about her._ Thought Shikamaru smiling.  
  
_But, I also have to admit I like her because she is loud and annoying._ Thought Shikamaru.  
  
Every reason he thought of not to like her, was same reason he did like her.  
  
_Ino is Ino... And that what I have always liked about you, Ino._ Thought Shikamaru, as he watched more clouds pass by.  
  
_But, I've never told you because it's too troublesome._ Thought Shikamaru, snapping the blade of grass he had in his hand.  
  
_Well, maybe not, but why bother with someone who openly likes someone else? _Thought Shikamaru sadly.  
  
_Besides, I don't have a chance next to Sasuke._ Thought Shikamaru while sighing.  
  
Chouji stayed silent eating his chips and clearing his thinking as well.  
  
_That's why I told myself I would never fall for you, but it's too late._ Thought Shikamaru with confused emotions.  
  
"Shikamaru..." Began Chouji.  
  
"Yes." Answerd Shikamaru, looking over at Chouji.  
  
"You believe people can change, right?" Asked Chouji, looking up from the ground.  
  
"Of course." Replied Shikamaru simply.  
  
"Then that means Ino can change." Said Chouji.  
  
Shikamaru nodded.  
  
"Then... Could it be possible she has?" Asked Chouji.  
  
Shikamaru stayed silent.  
  
"I think she has. She did, after all, ask you first." Said Chouji with confidence, as a smile broadened on his face.  
  
Suddenly, it hit Shikamaru . She did ask him first, which she had never done.  
  
And now that he thought of it, she had looked rather happy around him lately.  
  
_I'm such a idiot. Here I am throwing a pity party, and she's waiting for me!_ Shikamaru thought.  
  
Shikamaru rose to his feet.  
  
Chouji looked at him with surprise.  
  
"You're right, Chouji. Thank you." Said Shikamaru smiling.  
  
"You're alot smarter than I am." Confessed Shikamaru.  
  
Chouji blushed since he wasn't used to compliments.  
  
Then a look of worry went across Chouji's face.  
  
"Oh no!" Gasped Chouji.  
  
"What?" Asked Shikamaru, surprised at his outburst.  
  
"We've been sitting here for hours. The festival is almost over!" Said Chouji.  
  
_Has it really been that long? I better hurry._ Thought Shikamaru to himself.  
  
Without thinking, he did some unexpected. He ran. Yes, he ran like a mad man.  
  
Chouji watched his friend run away with a pleased smile on his face.  
  
He had kinda lied to his friend, but he reasoned it would do him good.  
  
As Shikamaru got closer to the festival, his heart beat heavily on his chest.  
  
Not from running, but because of thinking about her.  
  
He wanted to be near Ino. He needed to see her.  
  
This may be his last chance to ever have her, and he wasn't going to ruin it.  
  
"Ah..I..made it." Shikamaru said, between breaths to Ino.  
  
She was about to gripe him out for making her wait so long, when she noticed he was out of breath.  
  
Because he had ran to see her.  
  
"Thought you were going to stand me up." Pouted Ino.  
  
Shikamaru finally caught his breath.  
  
He looked at her, amazed that she was so pretty. And there she was just waiting for him.  
  
Without a Sasuke in sight.  
  
"Sorry, I saw some pretty clouds on the way here." Teased Shikamaru.  
  
He seemed strangely in a happy mood... Well, for the complaining Shikamaru she knew.  
  
_Here's my chance. I better not waste it._ Thought Shikamaru.  
  
He then, to Ino's surprise, pulled her into a embrace, but she did not back away.  
  
"Ino, I have always liked you... I like you alot." Whispered Shikamaru into her ear.  
  
"Correction; I love you alot." Whispered Shikamaru again.  
  
Ino's face flushed bright red.  
  
Shikamaru waited for disappointment.  
  
"It's about time you said something.. I love you too." Replied Ino.  
  
Shikamaru backed away trying hide the fact that he was also blushing.  
  
"Want to be my.." Began Shikamaru.  
  
"Girlfriend... would I ever!" Confessed Ino happily.  
  
She then jumped on Shikmaru. Hugging him, and sending them to the ground.  
  
"Uh Ino...." Said Shikamaru embarrassed.  
  
"Oh sorry." Said Ino, as they both got up.  
  
"Sorry, not much festival left to share." Said Shikamaru.  
  
With that, Ino burst out laughing.  
  
"There's plenty of time left. It barely has begun." Said Ino, while pulling Shikamaru's arm toward the festival.  
  
_Chouji..._ Thought Shikamaru to himself.  
  
Ino continued to drag Shikamaru into the festival, while laughing evilly.  
  
"How troublesome." Said Shikamaru under his breath, as he sighed.   
  
Ino was bursting with energy.  
  
Don't get me wrong, Shikamaru loves Ino now.  
  
And enjoys being with her.  
  
But just 'cause he loves her' doesn't make her less troublesome.  
  
In fact, it makes everything more troublesome.  
  
But as long as she was beside him, he was fine with that.  
  
Besides, we all need a little trouble to lighten our boring lives.  
  
The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well LOL I hope it was good enough for you ShikamaruXIno Fans.

Also sorry if its too OOC.  
  
Its not much something I had been thinking about writing and did at 3 am.  
  
Anyway please tell me what you think.Thank you for your time.  
  
And Thanks again Lindsey for taking the trouble to fix it so its easier to read.


End file.
